Alucard's New Obsession
by Moonravens
Summary: Sixty years after Millennium attacks London, Integra's granddaughter returns to the abandond Hellsing estate. She was hoping to find an adventure, what she finds is Alucard. Will the strong willed woman become his new master or does he have his own plans.


_I don't own Hellsing but Victoria Rosemary Integra Hellsing is mine. This story is about a young woman who is unaware of her legacy and finds that not only is that legacy waiting for her but it has plans of its own for her. It's a story about battling wills and Alucard's newest obsession, will he follow Integra's granddaughter as he did her or will he turn her into a vampire._

**

* * *

****Sixty years after the Millennium attacked London-**

Victoria had often wondered about the abandoned mansion on the outskirts of London. Why had no one restored it in all this time? Why did everyone think it was haunted, especially her father who technically owned the abandoned property? However, why did it feel like the old house called to her? The house haunted her dreams, always leading her through the darkness into the dungeons, which her grandfather had been telling her stories about since she was three, into the deepest dungeon. In her dreams, there was always a corpse in that particular dungeon and she was always bleeding from a cut on her arm that she had received by crawling through a hole in the perimeter wall. The blood would drip down her arm onto the corpse and the floor, upon which time the corpse would come to life and lick up the blood. She would back away from the corpse as it looked up at her with red eyes that bored into her very soul and she would wake up screaming with those red eyes still in her mind.

One night Victoria decided to go, explore her family's old estate. She found a gap in the perimeter wall just big enough for her to crawl through, threw her rucksack through the hole, and then she began to crawl through the hole. However, she had not noticed the tip of a metal bar protruding out of the stone and cut open her left arm. She let out a cry of pain, dropped to the ground next to her rucksack, and pulled a first aid kit out of the front pocket of the bag. After she had tended to her arm, she got up and walked toward the house. Picking her way through the dusty old house found her in front of a door camouflaged as a large mirror left ajar. She pulled the door open the rest of the way to reveal a very familiar sight, the entrance to the dungeon levels. Her feet seemed to move of their own volition until she was in the dungeon from her dreams but there was not a corpse. There was just an old Victorian high-backed chair with a small table sitting next to it and a coffin in the corner. '_A coffin? What is a coffin doing in here,_' she wondered as she moved to get a closer look at the large black coffin. She dusted the off the lid to find an inscription, _Bird of Hermes Is My Name Eating My Wings To Make Me Tame._ Not knowing what to make of the inscription on the lid, Victoria opened the coffin to find nothing there it was completely empty. Laughter broke out behind her, a low gleeful sound that spoke of true darkness and for some reason pulled on things low in her body. Turning around she found herself looking at a tall man with a true warrior's build, pale skin, black hair, and _**red eyes**_. He was wearing a white shirt under a grey suit, a pair of black leather ridding boots, white gloves, a long brimmed red fedora, and a matching red Victorian long coat.

Victoria took a step back and fell into the coffin hitting her injured arm. She let out a small whimper as she bit down to suppress a full-blown scream of agony. The man gave her an evil grin that made her blush in spite of her pain, and lifted her out of the coffin with one hand. She noticed as he set her on the ground that his eyes never wavered from the blood soaked bandage on her left forearm and that those red eyes glowed with an odd lust. Not knowing why she removed the bandage and proffered her arm to the intriguing man. Taking her arm in both hands, he brought his lips down to the wound and began to suck the blood from the tiny opening. Victoria's eyes closed with the pull on the wound and bit down on her lower lip to keep from screaming in pain and oddly enough pleasure. Then she became lightheaded from forgetting to breath and passed out. She came back to consciousness in his arms, "What happened?"

He gave her the same evil smile but said nothing.

"What is your name?"

"My master, Sir Integra Hellsing, called me Alucard," he said in a whisper that made her shiver. She thought about standing but realized Alucard was cradling her, "Would you put me down, please?"

Alucard just smiled at her but made no move to release her. Her blue eyes narrowed and her beautiful lips quivered with anger as she yelled at him, "LET ME DOWN NOW! I AM VICTORIA ROSEMARY INTEGRA HELLSING," and she crossed her arms despite the injury to the left one. In spite of the fact that her hair was in long black ringlets and her skin was as pale as Alucard's, she looked like Integra at that moment and Alucard set her on her feet with a truly lascivious grin, "As you wish."

"Good," she said as she brushed off her clothes, "Well, good bye."

She turned and walked slowly to the door, she would not give him the satisfaction of showing any fear by running. The door to the dungeon slammed shut when she was just three feet from it. She ran the short distance to the door and quickly began to tug on the door handle but the door would not budge so much as a micrometer. Victoria swallowed down the panic that threatened to paralyze her as the lights went out, that dark gleeful laughter sounded right behind her, and then she sensed that Alucard was right behind her. She turned to plant her back against the dungeon door as a hand touched the door just to the right of her head, "Do you fear me little Victoria?"

"No," she said as she willed herself to look into the glowing red eyes that loomed above her. She was Integra's granddaughter; she refused to show him the smallest amount of fear. He let out a low laugh and touched her face with his other hand, "Then why is your heart beating so franticly? It's about to burst from your chest."

"I don't…know…what you are…talking about," she said in short breaths as she tried to think around the blood pounding in her ears, "I am _**not**_ afraid of you."

"You are lying to me my little one," Victoria had the feeling that Alucard was smiling at her. "Stop grinning at me and I'm not _**your** _little one."

"But you are. You are mine and I can give you what I never gave your Grandmother."

"And what is that?""The chance to walk that path of the draculina, to become a vampire, it's your choice."

Victoria balled up her fist and swung at where his face should have been but her hand connected with air. She stepped forward he was not there. Laughter came from behind her; she spun around, and swung again into the darkness only to have a hand gripped her wrist so strongly she let out a gasp. "You, my little Victoria, are very fun," said Alucard as he pulled her closer to him. She tried to pull away but he was too strong, "Let go."

"No," he wrapped his other arm around her waist, "I think not."


End file.
